Our Song
by GreekLia
Summary: Our song is a slamming screen door, sneaking out late, tapping on your window, when we're on the phone and you talk real slow, 'cuz it's late and your momma don't know ONE-SHOT. SasukexSakura


This story is dedicated to my very loyal reader/reviewer: **uchiha sasuke fan !**

I do not own Naruto!!!

Our Song 

"Ow!" said a female voice as she accidentally bumped into the table.

"Shhhhhhh Sakura be quiet or your mom will hear us." Said her companion

"hehe sorry it's really dark, I couldn't see."

"Be more careful next time, come on" he said as they slipped out through her patio door.

"Wow, I can't believe that she didn't hear us Sasuke!"

"I know that was a close call. So Sakura what do you wanna do?"

"Hmmm, we could go down to the lake. It's always so pretty at night."

Sasuke smirked

"Alright then let's go"

A few hours later 

"Sasuke we should go it's getting really late and my mom sometimes goes into my room randomly to check on me at night." Sakura said

Sasuke sighed, he really didn't want to go back home, but he didn't want Sakura to get in trouble either.

"Hn, alright lets go I don't want to explain to the police when you magically return to your house with me."

"hehe okay"

Sasuke walked Sakura back to her house and up to the patio door from which they came out of; he didn't want some stranger attacking her on her way up.

"Thanks for walking me back Sasuke."

"It was no problem, besides I don't want some weirdo freak getting a hold of my girlfriend."

"hehe, goodnight Sasuke" She kissed him on the lips and slid the door open. She stopped and turned back around to face him.

"Call me tomorrow night?"

Sasuke smirked "sure thing"

She smiled and headed on inside as Sasuke started to walk back to his house.

* * *

Sakura had just entered her room and was about to change into her pajamas when…_TAP_

She heard something hit her window

_TAP TAP_

What the hell? Aw it's probably just my imagination, I'm so tired my head is playing tricks on me.

_TAP TAP TAP KNOCK KNOCK_

"okayyyyy maybe not" She said out loud

Sakura wlaked over to her window and opened the shades. There blancing himself on a tree branch was Sasuke Uchiha himself, her bofriend whom she had said goodbye to just 2 minutes ago.

Sakura jerked her window open and Sasuke climbed in.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you do-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence as Sasuke crashed his lips with hers.

When he released her he answered her half asked question. "You kissed me goodnight but I didn't get to kiss you, and now I have, so goodnight Sakura."

He kissed her again only this time it was a light peck on the lips "I love you" was all that he said as he climbed out of the window and shimmed down the tree. All Sakura could do was stand there in a state of shock.

She slowly lifted fingers to touch her lips where Sasuke had kissed her and a small smile gradually adorned her lips.

* * *

**The next night**

Sakura was pacing back and forth across her bedroom, every once in a while glancing at her cell phone that lay on the foot of her bed.

"GRRRRRR!"

She went and bent down in front of the phone and laid her head on hands and stared at it.

"Ring you stupid phone, RING!...ARRRGG!"

She turned and walked towards her door. All this phone talking was making her hungry.

_BRMMMMMMMMP_

BRMMMMMMMMP 

She stopped as her phone started to vibrate across the bed.

"Finally!" as she ran to answer her phone

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Hey babe, sorry I'm calling so late." Sasuke said

"No its okay I just have to talk really softly so that my mom doesn't hear me." Sakura said

"Oh yeah, me too, if my mom found out that I'm on the phone at this hour she'd kill me." Sasuke spoke softly into the phone.

"Oh…..well if you have to go, I understand-"

"No you silly goose, I wanna talk to you. So how was your day today?"

Sakura smiled as she spoke with her boyfriend. She was happy that he called her even at this late hour. Sakura and Sasuke talked through the night even though if either of their parents found them they would be castrated. It was nearing midnight and Sakura and Sasuke made plans to get together the next day.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke! I love you!" sakura said into her phone

"I love you too Sakura, so I'll be picking you up at around 1:00 tomorrow okay?"

"Okay bye!" she hung up her phone and closed her eyes and tried to get what sleep she could.

* * *

_HONK _

_HONK_

"BYE MOM, I'm going out with Sasuke! I'll be back later!" Sakura yelled and then exited her house to see Sasuke waiting in his car.

She hopped into the passenger seat and they drove off.

"Hey Sasuke can I turn on the radio?"

"Sure"

* * *

**Later that night**

Sakura was sitting on her bed when she suddenly thought back to when her and Sasuke were driving in the car on the way to the movies, and idea hit her for a song for their band.

"Oh man this is perfect!"

She grabbed her notepad and a pencil and began writing.

* * *

**The next day at band practice**

Sasuke was on the stage tuning his guitar as Sakura walked into the room.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Sakura!" yelled a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes

"Hello Sakura." Said the girl with purple hair sitting next to him.

"Hey Naruto, Hey Hinata!"

She turned to Sasuke and winked at him, he smiled at her and went back to tuning his guitar.

"Hey Sakura, have you come up with any new songs yet?" Naruto asked

"Actually Naruto it's funny that you should ask. I actually just wrote something new last night and thought that we could practice it today. What do you guys think?"

"Sure!" they all said in unison

"Okay I have all the song sheets for you guys so you can play it."

They each took their copy as they went to there instruments;

Sakura: Vocals

Sasuke: Lead Guitar

Naruto: Drums, Bass Guitar

Hinata: Piano, Violin

"Okay guys now before we start this song I thought you should know, I had a little inspiration." she said looking at Sasuke, but only Sasuke saw this and titled his head in confusion.

Naruto: 1 2 3 (hitting his drumsticks together.

**_I was driving shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says: baby is something wrong?  
And I say: nothing, I was just thinking how we don't have a song.  
And he says:_**

**_Our song is a slamming screen door  
sneaking out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,  
'cuz it's late and you momma don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date 'man I didn't kiss her and I should have'  
And when I got home, b'fore I said Amen  
Asking God if he... could play it again._**

**_I was walking at the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong, have been trampled on  
And lost an thrown away  
Got to the hallway well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said_**

**_Our song is a slamming screen door  
sneaking out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,  
'cuz it's late and you momma don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date 'man I didn't kiss her and I should have'  
And when I got home, b'fore I said Amen  
Asking God if he... could play it again._**

**_I've heard every album listened to the radio  
Waiting for something to come along, that was as good as our song._**

**_Our song is a slamming screen door  
sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow,  
'cuz it's late and his momma don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date 'man I didn't kiss him and I should have'  
And when I got home, b'fore I said Amen  
Asking God if he... could play it again.  
Play it again  
Oooh yeah huh oh yeah_**

**_I was driving shotgun with my hair undone  
in the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin and I  
wrote down our song._**

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled he smiled back, because they both knew that truly it was their song.

**A/N:**** Hey guys I hope that you liked this because it has been an idea growing in my head ever since uchiha sasuke fan ! wrote that I should have Emiko in ****An Unkown Uchiha**** sing this song. But yeah I am really kind of pleased with the way this turned out. I am planning on writing another SasukexSakura one-shot with another Taylor Swift song called Mary's Song. Let me know if you guys want me to write it!**

**Song****- **_**'Our Song' by Taylor Swift**_


End file.
